Colin Meloy solo
Details *Colin Meloy solo Pages List of Colin Meloy solo gigs and session pages on this wiki, so far... Colin Meloy solo Gigs List of known Colin Meloy solo gigs and sessions *2014/04/04 - Aladdin Theater, Portland, OR *2014/01/22 - Neptune Theatre, Seattle, WA *2014/01/21 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR *2014/01/17 - The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA *2014/01/16 - Fonda Theatre, Hollywood, CA *2013/11/13 - The Woman's Club, Minneapolis, MN *2013/11/12 - Majestic Theatre, Madison, WI *2013/11/11 - Park West, Chicago, IL *2013/11/09 - Headliners Music Hall, Louisville, KY *2013/11/08 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA + Eleanor Friedberger *2013/11/06 - Carolina Theatre, Durham, NC *2013/11/05 - Lincoln Theatre, Washington, DC *2013/11/04 - Somerville Theatre, Somerville, MA *2013/11/02 - Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA *2013/11/01 - The Town Hall, New York, NY *2013/09/29 - The Town Hall, New York, NY *2013/09/05 - Ottawa Folk Festival, Ottawa, ON *2013/08/18 - Planet Bluegrass, Lyons, CO *2013/07/27 - Fort Adams State Park, Newport, RI *2013/07/13 - Winnipeg Folk Festival, Winnipeg, MB *2013/07/11 - Bird's Hill Provincial Park, Winnipeg, MB *2013/02/21 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, OR *2013/02/13 - Aladdin Theater, Portland, OR *2010/10/22 - Ace Hotel, New York, NY - KEXP *2010/01/27 - The Toff in Town, Melbourne, AU *2009/06/05 - Fall TGIO, La Jolla, CA *2009/05/20 - Unknown Venue, Oakland, CA *2008/12/05 - University of California, San Diego, San Diego, CA *2008/05/03 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, OR - The Decemberists, Colin Meloy and Laura Gibson *2008/05/02 - The Showbox, Seattle, WA - The Decemberists, Colin Meloy and Laura Gibson *2008/04/30 - The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA + Laura Gibson *2008/04/28 - Fonda Theatre, Hollywood, CA + Laura Gibson *2008/04/26 - Fox Theatre, Boulder, CO *2008/04/25 - Liberty Hall, Lawrence, KS *2008/04/23 - Barrymore Theater, Madison, WI *2008/04/22 - Pabst Theatre, Milwaukee, WI + Laura Gibson *2008/04/21 - Park West, Chicago, IL + Laura Gibson *2008/04/18 - Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, NY *2008/04/17 - Music Hall of Williamsburg, Brooklyn, NY + Laura Gibson *2008/04/16 - Music Hall of Williamsburg, Brooklyn, NY + Laura Gibson *2008/04/15 - Somerville Theatre, Somerville, MA + Laura Gibson *2008/04/13 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC + Laura Gibson *2008/04/12 - The Satellite Ballroom, Charlottesville, VA+ Laura Gibson *2008/04/11 - The Orange Peel, Asheville, NC + Laura Gibson *2008/04/10 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA + Laura Gibson *2008/04/08 - Granada Theater, Dallas, TX + Laura Gibson *2008/04/07 - La Zona Rosa, Austin, TX + Laura Gibson *2007/02/10 - Unknown venue, Brussels, BG *2006/01/28 - Birchmere, Alexandria, VA + Laura Veirs *2006/01/27 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA + Laura Veirs *2006/01/25 - Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA + Laura Veirs *2006/01/21 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA + Laura Veirs *2006/01/18 - Showbox Comedy and Supper Club, Seattle, WA *2005/11/18 - BBC Radio 6, Tom Robinson, UK *2005/10/12 - Unknown Venue, Montreal, QC Canada *2005/09/25 - Unknown Venue, Montreal, QC Canada *2005/01/25 - Roseland Theater, Portland, OR The Dandy Warhols and Upside Down *2005/01/18 - Hotel Cafe, Los Angeles, CA *2005/01/17 - Hotel Cafe, Los Angeles, CA *2005/01/16 - Cafe du Nord, San Francisco, CA *2005/01/14 - Doug Fir Lounge, Portland, OR Joe Harge *2002/04/22 - Lazy Lady Lounge, Portland, OR *2001/07/11 - Blackbird, Portland, OR *2001/05/25 - Meow Meow, Portland, OR *2001/05/10 - The Medicine Hat, Portland, OR *2000/11/15 - Mount Tabor Pub, Portland, OR *2000/11/10 - The Medicine Hat, Portland, OR *2000/08/10 - Laurelthirst, Portland, OR *2000/07/22 - Mad Hatter's Lounge, Portland, OR *2000/07/07 - Rock and Roll Camp for Girls, Meow Meow, Portland, OR Links *songkick Category:Colin Meloy solo